


Torture For My Pride

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [72]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Futa!Ymir, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir has a very dirty mind, and Krista has had enough. She has lost count of how many times she has walked in on Ymir being inappropriate. So Krista challenges Ymir to not touch herself for one month. Of course Ymir takes the challenge head-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture For My Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a short story, but I’ve decided to post this as a one shot. I had this posted at one point, but took it down because I had too many stories going on. I will never continue with this, so I’m posting it. Hope everyone enjoys it!

Krista hummed happily under her breath as she chewed on her sandwich and watched students walk by. She smiled and waved back to those that greeted her. Krista’s long-time girlfriend, Ymir, was resting comfortably on her lap. Many of the people walking by glared at Ymir in envy, but she was currently occupied with her phone and too focused to notice. Usually she would challenge them and swear, but not now. No, she was currently focused on something even more important.

When Ymir snickered suspiciously, Krista furrowed her brows and glanced down to see what her love was doing. She was mortified when she saw the phone gripped in Ymir’s hands, and then the images that the brunette was looking at.

“She has really nice tits, what do you think?” Ymir held the phone up to Krista’s face and grinned from her comfortable pillow.

“Ymir!” Krista exclaimed and grabbed for the phone. Ymir was quicker, and Krista tried to wrestle it from her. “You can’t watch porn at school,” Krista said in a rushed whisper. She startled when another person exclaimed their greeting, and nervously waved back.

“Oh please, it’s not like anyone is going to find out.” Ymir rolled her eyes and then pulled the phone back down to watch her screen. It was on mute, fortunately, but Krista could see what was going on and her face lit up with an intense blush. After a few seconds she couldn’t take it anymore so she grabbed the phone when Ymir least expected it and deleted the video.

“What the hell!?”

“I’ve said this before; you can’t watch porn at school.”

Ymir sat up and scoffed. “So what? If I want to I will.”

“Ymir, if a teacher even hears of you doing this you’ll get into trouble.”

Ymir broke out into a cocky grin. “But they won’t, that’s the thing.”

“And what if, you know…” Krista pointed down with a blush. “What if you end up like that again?”

Ymir remembered the one and only time she had sprung an embarrassing boner at school, but luckily Krista had been there to help her take care of it. “Well, you’re here…” Ymir said lustfully. She reached out and pulled Krista’s face down to hers, and then she pressed their lips together for a hungry kiss.

If Krista hadn’t pulled away so suddenly then Ymir probably would have been halfway to trouble. She received a glare from her girlfriend and plopped back down onto her back with a sigh.

“Ymir, is that all you ever think about?”

Ymir shrugged. “Sex sells babe, get over it. Besides, try having this sex stick between your legs. You can’t possibly understand how much desire I feel.”

Krista pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m sure I can imagine, and it isn’t that bad. All you ever think or talk about is sex.”

Ymir did not seem one bit ashamed, and in fact she smiled in satisfaction. “But you love it when I talk dirty to you.”

Krista flushed and looked away. “I do not! I’ll be keeping your phone until school is over.”

Ymir didn’t argue, because it was a losing battle. This was a regular thing for them, and it was the main reason that they sat alone. Ymir didn’t feel shy to watch porn at any given moment, even with friends around. Krista couldn’t handle the shame though.

“The bell rang,” Krista said after a while of silence. Ymir grumbled but she stood and then she helped Krista onto her feet.

“Be careful not to watch my porn while you have my phone,” Ymir mocked as they walked. Krista sputtered and then she gasped when Ymir gave her ass a squeeze before laughing and slinking off. She glared, wondering what she was going to do with her lover.

XxX

After school Krista decided to go home with Ymir to ensure that the brunette did her homework. She was known to waste the day away on the internet, and they had a test coming up so Ymir couldn't afford to waste her time. She wasn't all that pleased at Krista's reasoning, but at least she got to spend more time with her lover.

They were now in Ymir's room, pouring over a math textbook.

"What the shit is this?" Ymir exclaimed in confusion. She tossed her pencil down onto the book and crossed her arms over her chest.

Krista sighed. "It's math. We have a test next week."

Ymir snorted. "Like I give a crap about tests." She slumped onto her desk and whined unhappily. "Kristaaaa, I really don't want to do this."

Krista shook her head in exasperation but smiled in affection and ran a hand down the length of Ymir's back. "Okay, we'll take a break for now. Are you hungry?"

Ymir nodded like a child, pouting. "Please."

Krista giggled and then gave Ymir a quick kiss before she ventured into Ymir's kitchen to make something to eat. Ymir's parents were divorced and her father was never around, so the place was more like Ymir and Krista's home. The blonde spent more time there than she should have.

While her girlfriend went to get food Ymir impatiently fiddled with the pencil she had thrown earlier. She didn't just want a break; she wanted to stop doing math completely. But how could she convince Krista? The squirt was as determined as ever when it came to Ymir's grades.

Ymir sighed and frowned unattractively. She considered just hiding underneath her bed until Krista left, but the blonde would be mad at her.

"Got no choice, I guess."

A soft ring drew Ymir's attention to her laptop and she realized that it was on. She had put it on her bed when she and Krista had settled at her study desk.

The brunette stood and walked over to her laptop. She grabbed it and then sat down on the floor with her back leaning against the bed, and then she opened the computer and curiously clicked around until she discovered what the alert had been.

"An email, from Connie?" Ymir's eyebrows rose and a grin stretched her face after opening the email and clicking on the link that had been included in the message.

It was a link to porn, of two girls furiously kissing inside of a car. The one woman was tall and lean, like Ymir, and her partner was small and petite though her hair was red.

Ymir honestly could not stop herself from watching the video, and in moments she was starting to pant from arousal. Her lower belly warmed and tightened and without stopping to think Ymir unzipped her pants and pulled her throbbing need out. It wasn't fully hard yet, but it would be.

Ymir grinned as her eyes stayed glued to the screen. At first she just held herself, firm and warm. She tested her endurance, but when the girls went down on each other Ymir couldn't take it and she started to furiously jerk off - all the while forgetting that her girlfriend was even there.

Krista definitely did not expect to walk into Ymir's room after making microwave pizza for them to find the brunette, cock in hand, completely pleasuring herself. Krista nearly dropped the plates in her hands and cried out in shock. Ymir noticed but she was already far too gone, and then she came hard and threw her head back as she sprayed a mess everywhere.

She probably should have gotten a sock or something.

"Ymir!" Krista yelled. "I leave for five minutes and you immediately masturbate? Can't you keep it in your pants for more than a goddamn hour?"

Ymir turned to look at her with a frown. She was still panting and tingling, and it would take a minute or two for her to recover.

"Sorry, I forgot you were here."

Krista blew up in anger. It wasn't just because of now. This was one of many instances where Krista had innocently walked in on Ymir wanking. It was embarrassing and infuriating, though the brunette didn't seem to care at all. It was starting to get too much, and Krista had enough.

"I bet you can't even go a day without touching yourself!"

Ymir lifted her head fully and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"No, you know what," Krista said, "you can't even go an hour."

Ymir heard the challenge there. She managed to put herself away and zip her pants up, and then she stood and went over to her desk to get tissues.

"Is that a challenge, Krista?"

"If it was you would lose anyway."

"Well then, I'll just have to win."

Krista narrowed her eyes. "Okay, let's play." She watched Ymir wipe at her shirt as she thought. "No masturbating for one month. Touch yourself once and I win."

Ymir snorted. "Only one month? This'll be easy as shit! What do I get when I win?"

Krista grinned at Ymir's confidence. She knew that Ymir wouldn't be able to do this. "Where's the fun in telling you?"

Ymir frowned. "If I don't know what I'll win then how do I know that it's worth it?"

Krista smirked. "Are you scared?"

Ymir bristled. "Hell no! I accept your challenge. In one month I'll win."

Krista rolled her eyes and went over to Ymir to unbutton her shirt. "Sure thing, sweetheart. You get into the shower and I'll put these in the wash." Krista took Ymir's shirt and then pointed at her pants. "You messed all over yourself."

Ymir complied with a grumble - she was going to do it without needing Krista to tell her - and handed the bundle of clothes to her love. As Ymir headed for her bathroom which was connected to her room, Krista made her pause in shock.

"By the way, I've decided that I'll be sleeping over here for the twenty days. I need to make sure that you don't cheat. I'll go home now to pack and be back to make dinner for us." Krista smiled sweetly and then she shut Ymir's door. She had also taken the plates of pizza with her to put them in the microwave.

Ymir grinned rakishly for a moment as she imagined all the things she could do to Krista now - her girlfriend was always hesitant to sleep over for that very reason - but then she remembered the challenge and her grin dropped.

"Shit," she exclaimed. She was being given a golden opportunity. Was this challenge really worth it?

Ymir let the shower water spray over her face, and then she shook her wet hair and grunted.

"Fuck yes. I want to see the look on her face when I win and prove her wrong."

XxX

Krista really had called and gone home to pack. Her parents were strangely fond of Ymir so they had no problem with Krista spending all that time sleeping over. The one who did have a problem with it was Nanaba, Krista's older sister.

After dropping her little sister off, Nanaba carried her bags for her and went inside beside her. She followed all the way into Ymir's room, eyes narrowed in displeasure and suspicion.

Ymir was seated at her desk when they entered, and when the door flew open she leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes at Nanaba's presence.

"My parents might be okay with this but I'm not," Nanaba said steadily before saying anything else. "Keep your dick to yourself, do you understand?"

Ymir laughed. "Didn't you hear that the whole point of this is to make sure that I do?" She turned back to her laptop. "Krista's purity is not in any danger."

Nanaba was still doubtful that Ymir hadn't taken Krista's purity already.

"Nanaba, I'll be fine. Trust me."

Nanaba looked down at her younger sibling and sighed. "I really don't like this."

"I'm a big girl now, I can look after myself."

"I'm a big girl too," Ymir commented with a snicker. She didn't see the glare Nanaba shot her way.

"I trust you. If she tries anything, you have my number."

"Are you heading back to campus now?" 

Nanaba sighed. "I am. I suddenly wish that I stayed at home and not in a dorm."

Krista sighed exasperatedly. "Stop being the overprotective sister. I'll be fine. Tell Petra that I say hi."

Nanaba took the hint and reluctantly left. She managed to throw in one more threat to Ymir's fertility if she touched Krista, and then she left.

The two of them had something to eat together, and then Krista took a shower while Ymir settled into bed. It was already late, and she was exhausted.

When the blonde came out of the bathroom her hair and skin was damp and a cloud of steam exited with her. Ymir nearly choked when she saw the skimpy nightie clinging provocatively to Krista's small frame. The blonde innocently went about getting ready, and then she climbed into bed with Ymir.

The brunette was struggling to breathe. "Krista, what the hell are you wearing?!"

Krista seemed confused, and she tilted her head when she saw the panic in Ymir's eyes.

"I always wear this, why?"

 _‘Always wear this’ my ass,_ Ymir thought. She felt a tent pitch itself in her boxers and quickly turned onto her side to hide it.

How could she not get turned on with seeing her girlfriend baring almost everything?

Ymir swallowed and wondered if she could get away with just one touch. She inched her fingers down her hot skin, slowly reaching for her boxers, but then Krista curled up against her back and wrapped an arm around her waist. Her hand brushed against Ymir's hard-on and she giggled.

"It's only been a few hours..." she commented.

Ymir was certain that Krista was doing this on purpose.

 


End file.
